legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Checkpoints
'' Checkpoint]] Checkpoints 'were a gameplay mechanic featured in ''Soul Reaver 2, Blood Omen 2 and ''Defiance'', where they allowed Raziel or Kain's progress up to that point to be temporarily 'saved'. If the protagonist was then killed, their progress would be resumed from the last activated checkpoint. Loading a game would also start it from the last activated checkpoint or save altar. Profile *'''Category: Recurring Terms • Environment *'Introduced in:' Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Appearances:' ** Soul Reaver 2 ** Blood Omen 2 ** Legacy of Kain: Defiance *'Related Articles:' Save altars, Warp gates (SR1) Role SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-01.png|Raziel's first encounter with a checkpoint SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-02.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-03.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-04.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-05.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-06.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-07.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-08.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-09.png SR2-Lake-Cutscene-Checkpoint-10.png The Checkpoint mechanism was first used in Soul Reaver 2 where the checkpoint markers appeared as a ringed ouroboros symbol (a snake eating its own tail) mounted on walls or specific poles. The first marker observed was encountered by Raziel on the banks of the 'inner' Great Southern Lake as he exited the Sarafan Stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era in Chapter 1: A Reaver in Time. Their function was explained as the marker taking a wisp of the Reaver's energy to illuminate and create an orb of energy within the ring to create a beacon within the Spectral plane. If Raziel was ever depleted of health in this plane, the last activated beacon would guide his soul to it and restore him to full health while within the spectral realm. Only one beacon could be kept active at a time, whatever happened to the energy when it dissipated is unknown. A different form of checkpoints were seen in Blood Omen 2, where Kain first encountered a Checkpoint in his training in Chapter 1:the Slums - in contrast to Soul Reaver 2 they were given no verbal description and only in-game text tells players to "walk over the checkpoint to mark your progress" ). Thereafter checkpoints were seen regularly throughout the rest of the game. The checkpoints appeared as a set of red 'sparkles' which formed into a large red circular 'ancient symbol' resembling a blood splatter when Kain stepped over them . Checkpoints returned in ''Defiance'' where their appearance again changed to represent the two protagonists symbols - a red colored Kain symbol inside a circle for Kain, and a blue colored Raziel symbol inside a circle for Raziel - these checkpoints lacked 'sparkles' and simply appeared as Raziel or Kain stepped over them. Again these were first encountered in the initial Chapters as Kain infiltrated the Sarafan Stronghold in Chapter 1: Infiltrate the Stronghold and as Raziel escaped the underworld in Chapter 2: Escape from the Elder God Chamber. Notes ]] *Checkpoints are directly referred to as such in game manuals and Prima guides; in their Soul Reaver 2 description, they are named as "checkpoint markers" in stage directions and vaguely referred to as "arcane landmark(s)" and "beacons" in dialogue . *Checkpoints are only given an in-game description in Soul Reaver 2 and are not directly mentioned in''Blood Omen 2'' or Legacy of Kain: Defiance -it is not elaborated whether the later checkpoints are even visible to the protagonist or Nosgoth's population. Blood Omen 2's PS2 manual does describe them as "ancient symbols on the ground that light up when Kain steps over them", though this is not technically true of how the checkpoints function. *None of the checkpoint variants is given any detailed background or origin, though their presence inside sealed forges, or vague descriptions as "ancient symbols" may imply an ancient vampire creation. There are however some markers that appear to change position, notably in Soul Reaver 2 a beacon is seen in the Circle's gathering-room as Raziel emerges into the Post-Blood Omen era in Chapter 5: A Fateful Meeting that was not present in the previous Pre-Blood Omen era. Presumably this particular beacon is placed for gameplay reasons. *The Soul Reaver 2 checkpoint design heavily evokes the Ouroboros symbol. In the real-world such symbols are typically associated with self reference and Cyclical destiny; and within the series they relate to Raziel's fate in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance. The symbol is seen throughout those titles, notably featured on the floor of the Chapter House where the final confrontation between the wraith and Human Raziel occurs. ]] *The Blood Omen 2 checkpoints fit the 'blood splatter' theme that is presented in much of the promotional artwork and videos, in that the checkpoints grow into a blood-red splatter pattern that dulls to a brown/black color shortly after activation . *In terms of the gameplay mechanic checkpoints are similar to, or work in tandem with, the save altars seen in ''Blood Omen'' and Soul Reaver 2 as both similarly allowed a point to 'load' a game from. Although not directly related the warp gates of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver could also be used for similar reasons - allowing the protagonist to quickly return to a desired area after loading a game, providing they had first been activated before the initial save. Gallery SR2-Checkpoint-OurobRing.jpg|Soul Reaver 2 'Spirit Beacon' checkpoint BO2-Slums-Checkpoint-Sparkle.PNG|Blood Omen 2 Checkpoint 'Sparkle' BO2-Slums-Checkpoint-Red.PNG|Red Blood Omen 2 Checkpoint BO2-Slums-Checkpoint-Black.png|blackened Blood Omen 2 Checkpoint Defiance-Checkpoint-Kain.png|''Defiance'' Kain checkpoint Defiance-Checkpoint-Raziel.png|''Defiance'' Raziel checkpoint Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 * Blood Omen 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also *Save altars *Warp gates (SR1) References Category:Defiance terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Terms